leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pressure (Ability)
Pressure (Japanese: プレッシャー Pressure) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Generation III When a Pokémon with Pressure is targeted by a foe's move, one additional PP is deducted upon execution. Consequently, extra PP is deducted even if the foe's move misses, has multiple targets, or is rendered ineffective due to immunity. Pressure also applies to allies targeting the Pokémon and applies to moves that don't directly affect their targets, such as . If the move of a Pokémon targets several foes with Pressure, one additional PP will be deducted for each one. Generation IV The presence of Pressure is broadcast with the message "' is exerting its Pressure!'" This Ability is not affected by . Generation V onward Pokémon no longer have PP deducted by allies with Pressure. This Ability is not affected by or . Wild Pokémon are more likely to call for help when facing a Pokémon with Pressure. It shares this effect with and . Outside of battle From onwards, if a Pokémon with Pressure is in the first place in the party (even if fainted), the chance of encountering a high-leveled wild Pokémon increases by 50% (so an otherwise 25% chance would become 75%). It shares this effect with and . Pokémon with Pressure Pokéstar Studios opponents with Pressure In other games When a Pokémon with Pressure is targeted by a foe's move, one additional PP is deducted upon execution. Description |If hit by a foe's move, the foe uses more PP than usual.}} |Forces a foe to use more PP than usual for a move that hits the Pokémon.}} | }} |Foes use more PP when they use moves against the Pokémon. When a foe uses a move, it will take more PP than usual! }} |When an enemy uses a move on the Pokémon, the move will take more PP than usual!}} |} |} In the anime was confirmed to have Pressure on the official Pokémon website, even though it was never demonstrated or mentioned in the anime. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga *In Storming the Forretress, Poli gained Pressure when used on him. *In , Silver's Weavile was revealed to have Pressure as his Ability. * 's Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres are revealed to have Pressure as their Ability. * Emerald's Dusclops is revealed to have Pressure as his Ability. * Blaine's is revealed to have Pressure as its Ability. * The are revealed to have Pressure as their Ability. * The are revealed to have Pressure as their Ability. * The are revealed to have Pressure as their Ability. Trivia * Pressure is the most common Ability amongst Legendary Pokémon. * and are the only Pokemon not evolved or fully evolved that have Pressure as their Abilities, and both can only have this ability as their Hidden Ability. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=壓迫感 氣壓 |zh_cmn=壓迫感 / 压迫感 氣壓 |fr=Pression |de=Erzwinger |it=Pressione |es=Presión |pt=Pressão |ko=프레셔 Pressure |tr=Baskı |vi=Khí áp }} Category:Abilities that affect appearance of wild Pokémon Category:Abilities with field effects de:Erzwinger es:Presión fr:Pression it:Pressione ja:プレッシャー zh:压迫感（特性）